Película, pizza y los Blackthorn
by ladyluna10
Summary: ¿Qué mejor plan podría tener Emma para pasar una noche de Halloween? Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare. Este fic participa en el reto especial de octubre "Haloween" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras".


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de Cassandra Clare.

Aviso: _«Este fic participa en el reto especial de octubre "Haloween" del foro "Idris: el hogar de los cazadores de sombras"»._

* * *

–¿Cuál es el plan para esta noche?

Emma, con el pelo mojado suelto sobre su espalda, unos pantalones cortos y una sudadera ancha, se dejó caer en el sofá. Jules la miró desde la puerta con dulzura y se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé. ¿Qué tiene de especial este día?

–Sabes perfectamente que es Halloween –puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Y no vas a ninguna fiesta con tu novio?

–Lo dejamos esta mañana, ¿no te lo había dicho?

–Creo que no –sonrió levemente sin poder evitarlo–. Si quieres salir…

–No, no me apetece mucho –la rubia se abrazó las piernas y suspiró–. A no ser que tengamos que cazar algunos demonios. A eso me apunto desde luego.

–Parece que todo está tranquilo de momento –se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto a ella.

–¿Te apetece entrenar un rato?

–Estás obsesionada.

Jules puso los ojos en blanco. Le preocupaba mucho que Emma se pasara días completos en la sala de entrenamientos y que siguiera practicando a pesar de sus heridas y lesiones. Sabía que quería vengar a sus padres, pero algunas veces se excedía demasiado y él temía que aquella ambición acabara por consumirla. Si encontrara alguna forma de canalizar toda esa rabia que no fuera agotarse físicamente… Él tenía la pintura, por ejemplo, pero parecía que ella solo sabía correr, golpear y entrenar con Cortana.

–Quiero ser la mejor cazadora de sombras de nuestra generación –se limitó a contestar, como siempre.

–Podemos ver alguna película de miedo si quieres –sugirió él entonces, tratando de cambiar de tema–. A Dru le encantaría.

–Seguro –Emma asintió y sonrió–. Y, además, me encanta la idea –se levantó de un salto y miró a Jules fijamente–. Ve a avisar a Dru, Ty y Livvy e id eligiendo la película. Yo pediré pizza y haré palomitas.

–Vale, pero primero tengo que prepararle la cena a Tavvy y acostarlo –dijo. A pesar de todo lo que vería su hermanito cuando se convirtiera en cazador de sombras, todavía tenía 6 años y le parecía que ese tipo de películas no eran apropiadas para él–, pero que elijan los demás. A mí me da igual y la que más entiende es Dru.

–Genial, pues vamos.

Emma salió corriendo, descalza, hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar las palomitas y el moreno se levantó y, con un paso más tranquilo, fue a buscar a sus hermanos pequeños, dispuesto a pasar una noche de Halloween muy entretenida.

* * *

–¡Pero yo no quiero ver esa! –Dru se cruzó de brazos y fulminó a Livvy con la mirada.

–¿Por qué no? –La mayor puso los ojos en blanco, con cierta exasperación. La verdad es que eso de Halloween le daba un poco igual, pero puestos a elegir, prefería elegir ella la película.

–Porque esa ya la hemos visto.

–¿Cuándo?

–Hace tres meses –comentó Ty, que estaba leyendo uno de los libros de _Sherlock Holmes_. Levantó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros–, pero a mí me da igual. ¿Creéis que en el Escolamántico ven estas películas?

Su melliza se cruzó de brazos. No entendía por qué su hermano quería convertirse en centurión en lugar de ser su parabatai. ¡Aquello no tenía ningún sentido!

–Yo quiero ver esta otra –dijo Dru, ignorando a los dos y señalando otro título en el ordenador–. Seguro que es genial.

–Tiene pinta de ser aburrida… No, sé. No me gustó la original, no creo que me guste el _remake_.

–¡Venga, Livvy!

–¿Qué pasa? –Jules entró a la sala y enarcó una ceja.

–Livvy quiere ver una película que ya hemos visto –se quejó la pequeña de 12 años.

–¡Pero es que esa otra no me gusta! –Exclamó la otra, haciendo que su mellizo frunciera el ceño y se ajustara un poco mejor los cascos.

–Votaremos y veremos la que todos queramos –terminó él la discusión por ellas–. En cuanto llegue Emma con la cena…

–Y ya estoy aquí –la rubia entró justo entonces, haciendo equilibrios con un par de cajas de pizza y un bol enorme de palomitas–. ¿Qué queríais?

–Vamos a votar la película –explicó Dru.

–Vale –Emma soltó el bol y una de las cajas y se sentó en el sofá. Abrió la otra y cogió un trozo–. ¿Cuáles son las opciones?

– _Viernes 13_ y _Pesadilla en Elm Street_.

–Me quedo con Freddie, me parece más interesante.

–Yo también –Dru sonrió.

–Pues yo quiero ver _Viernes 13_ –intervino Livvy–. ¿Y tú, Ty?

–Esa está bien –asintió. Si su melliza quería verla, por él no había ningún problema.

–Empate a dos –la más pequeña se giró hacia su hermano mayor, que acababa de sentarse junto a Emma y se tomaba un trozo de pizza–. Desempata, Jules.

–Supongo que yo también voto por _Elm Street_ –se encogió de hombros–. Lo siento, Livvy, otra vez será.

La chica refunfuñó, pero no añadió nada más. Se sentó junto a su mellizo y cogió la otra caja mientras Jules ponía la película.

Esta empezó en seguida y los cinco –aunque Ty no le estaba prestando demasiada atención a una historia «tan predecible»– se pusieron a verla. Emma estaba acurrucada al lado de Jules, con la caja de pizza sobre sus piernas y el chico no podía evitar mirarla de reojo. No sabía por qué, pero parecía un poco preocupada. Solo esperaba que no fuera por el tío con el que había acababa de romper, aunque le extrañaría bastante. Todos –y especialmente él– sabían que Emma no era de esas chicas que dejaban que jugaran con sus sentimientos. De hecho, estaba seguro de que, en cualquier caso, sería ella quien jugaría con el corazón del chico.

Aún así, no pudo evitar comenzar a trazar letras en la palma de su mano, que reposaba sobre la caja. _T-O-D-O-B-I-E-N._ Ella se giró para mirarlo, con el ceño fruncido, y asintió antes de coger su mano y comenzar a escribir también. _P-O-R-Q-U-É._ Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a centrar su atención en la película y Emma puso los ojos en blanco. Era verdad que estaba un poco distraída, pero solo era porque la noche anterior había ido al Mercado de los Sombras –cosa que Julian no sabía ya que no le hacía ninguna gracia, ya que lo consideraba «peligroso»– siguiendo una pista y había descubierto que sus investigaciones se habían ido al traste otra vez, que aquella nueva pista también la había llevado a un callejón sin salida. A veces temía no ser capaz de descubrir qué había pasado realmente con sus padres.

Jules, que la conocía bien, suspiró al mirarla de nuevo de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a quedarse junto a ella, consciente de que, cuando quisiera contárselo, lo haría sin necesidad de presiones. Emma siempre había sido así y a él le encantaba por ello. No cambiaría nada de ella. Bueno, solo la runa de parabatai, pero aquella era otra historia.

La rubia le dio un leve golpe en el hombro con el suyo y él, finalmente, sonrió. Miró a sus hermanos concentrados en la película y a Emma y sintió una profunda serenidad. Ojalá todo fuera siempre como aquella noche.


End file.
